The Sunset
by TuckerInLaw
Summary: The Doctor takes Missy on a little trip to another planet. The more they stay there, the more their true nature unveils.


The Sunset

The Doctor takes Missy on a little trip to another planet. The more they stay there, the more their true nature unveils.

* * *

"I know you don't like it already, but I thought something peaceful will do for you well," the Doctor says, opening the TARDIS doors before her. She looks at him in a puzzle, thinking if he has gone crazy doing all of this, but the only thing she gets from him is a little nod of invitation.

"Anyway, what do you think?" he asks her as he closes the door with the key, observing her back. He can't miss her delight of freedom as the first thing she does is taking a long deep breath in.

The TARDIS is at the top of a vinous velvet hillside surrounded by an enormous field with no seem borders. Wherever her eyes lie upon, there's soft red colour from flowers which remind her a little of poppy for the blossom and the size. The Doctor chose the spot wisely: the hill is the only high place she can see – apart from blue mountains far away – but whatever hidden meaning he's given to it, for her it is like a little pimp on one's perfect smooth face. Quite annoying and in fact nothing interesting or romantic.

"Boring! Dull! Not impressed!" she moans, shaking her head from side to side with every exclamation. "Can I go back to the TARDIS?" Missy asks him, turning back and giving a look.

"Why don't you like it so much?" the Doctor wonders, scowling back at her.

"Because you're going to talk and I'll have to listen." She sighs heavily and at the breath out slumps down on the flower shroud. How loathsomely: there's not a single cloud in the bright blue sky; she squeezes her eyes, wrinkling her hawk nose. She can hear the Doctor sitting down right behind her, closer to the TARDIS, to safety.

The ancient machine hums in the Doctor's back, not pleased about having the Mistress outside of her console room, let alone outside the vault. The Doctor, on the other hand, is perfectly alright with having a little stroll with Missy. He's not afraid of her as many are.

"If you don't like my talking, then I'll be sitting with my mouth shut." Missy's peeking at him in disbelief. Aren't those words she's been longing for so many years now? The Doctor catches her look and gives her an innocent shrug. "Relax, I'm only giving you one day off," he explains and quickly adds: "Use it wisely."

"Ah!" she exclaims suddenly, an idea of what this is all about has gotten in her head. Her face lightens up with a thin smirk. "Your little pets are busy, aren't they? And you were so bored and in need of feeling a fresh extraterrestrial air so took me with you on a trip!" That last exclamation makes the Doctor hunch his shoulders and look away, and the TARDIS mumbles something very disapprovingly. "Ohhh, _faire mouche!_ "

"You miss it too, don't try to deny that," he strikes back.

"I don't miss anything, Doctor," says Missy, giving him another proud smirk. Interesting, the grass around the TARDIS is crumpled with squares. Not for the first time here? Her head leans back into the grass, as she closes her eyes. She feels the Doctor watching her, he leaves literally no inch of unobserved spot on her body. Let him watch all he wants with these furrowed grumpy eyebrows. He's so sweet when losing a fight with her.

He takes a place beside her, tired of sitting upwards. The grass underneath him is soft, just as before, and as his head lightly touches the ground, Missy curls into him. Strange action from her, very unfamiliar. But very soon he adjusts himself to it. With her on his side, it almost feels like home, back on old Gallifrey, bringing a pleasant chain of memories.

"Any particular reason you chose this planet?" she breaks the pleasant silence between them.

"Yes. It's beautiful and uninhabited."

"Oh, really? Well, then it's a mere waste of your pets' breaths to bring them here," she smirks, watching his face twitch a little in fake incomprehension.

"Sorry?"

"It's not the first time you're here," she says, waving her hand back to where the TARDIS parked. "There are TARDIS prints all over the hill. Now, I wonder why would you bring them to such a dull place?"

"I didn't. There was one person though… maybe once or twice… But basically, it's my place. I like to be here alone and not disturbed."

"Huh, I must be much obliged then. Who was the other girl? Your wife?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Clara?"

The Doctor doesn't answer that question. He feels a soothing hand touching his hair tenderly, weaving into his locks. He has an impression like she really understood him, she felt his loss and she certainly will never torment him with more questions unless he wants to speak about it; like she has never asked about River.

"Don't waste your time on silly toys, I said once," Missy says, almost nostalgically. Her grip in his hair becomes firmer, and he hisses in pain. "Eventually, they'll break, and no glue will bring them back."

"I always need someone to hold me and remind me of my place. If I were alone, I would eventually become someone like you – the destroyer."

She blinks at him, giving him her the most scandalous look.

"But, Doctor, you're not alone. You have me!"

"That's not what I want you to be," he says, looking away from her. No matter what he does, how he tries to make her change, people never do that, she will stay like this…

"What? Mad, evil, but sexually attractive?" Missy smirks. Her hand suddenly grips his cheek and pinches it like you would do with a naughty child. "One time, I thought almost the same thing about you," but before he manages to say anything, she covers up his mouth, lifts her leg and saddles up him. "No, just look at you! You're pathetic. You're naïve. Silly. Not very clever. I kill people because I don't pretend to be good. I kill them because I can," when she says that, she grasps his throat, scratching lightly his neck with her pointy nails. The Doctor doesn't flinch, he knows it's a part of her game. "You, on the other hand, save people. But the more you save, the more they die. Now, I don't count chickens, Doctor, but numbers are not on your side."

"If you think about it, then every mortal being dies eventually," he manages to say when she lets him. "It's just a matter of how long they live. The main difference between you and me is when people encounter you, they have less than a day to live. And what can they do when they don't even know what a monster they've faced? They can't protect themselves; no matter how they try it's all pathetic attempts in your eyes. You're clever, there's no escape for them. They won't have any story to tell their grandchildren, they won't have an amazing life as you do; they will fade like a candle touched by the wind, only they are no more to burn ever again. You commit the crime against the time itself. Whereas I do everything possible to make the candlelight burn. But I can't be everywhere, can't save them all, I know that. But the difference is – I try," he puts his hands on hers and takes them off his neck. "I want you to change, Missy, because every bloodiest massacre in the Universe history ends. Even the Dalek's rule will end some day. And I think you're a better person to be like a dalek."

"You're asking too much from me," she smirks.

"Am I?" the Doctor knit his eyebrows together, putting her hands on his chest. There's a glitter in her eyes, but before he manages to realise what it is, she leans into him.

Her lips on his are gentle, but this is only in the beginning before her true nature takes the charge and adds teeth. The Doctor doesn't resist her but at the same time he doesn't ask her for more. He can't notice though how this kiss – or an attack on his lips, to be precise, differs from the others. It's more floppy, uncoordinated, not very much her style. She prefers to attack one spot and numb at it until it's all blue and black. It's unusual to feel her everywhere, be touched everywhere.

"Sorry, you were talking again," she says, laying her forehead on his a bit out of breath. But the Doctor knows that's not the reason she kissed him. He has seen that glitter in her eyes before, not so long ago when they were sitting in the vault and she was confessing her crimes.

His hand stretches to her cheek, and she watches carefully as his thumb swipes away one sparkling drop from her eyes.

"It's okay," he reassures her when her face turning into something mixed with light terror and sorrow. "You're changing."

* * *

They don't stay long on the velvet field. As the planet is small, the day is short, and they're very soon watching the last sun beams hiding beneath the horizon; each of the Time Lords sits separately, lost in their own thoughts. Then, as the Doctor sees no interest in the sunset in Missy's eyes, he stands up shaking off a grass from his trousers. He offers a hand to Missy but it's like she doesn't see it. He tells her that it's time to go back to the vault and only then she notices that it's getting darker.

When they're finally in the TARDIS, the machine heaves a long sigh, glad that Missy is in a locked safe place. The Doctor takes his place beside the console panel, aiming back on Earth.

"Do you think that a small talk can really change me, Doctor?" Missy says suddenly, she speaks with him for the first time since the conversation they've had on the planet.

"No," the Doctor shakes his head lightly. "But many small talks and your own desire to change will."

* * *

 **Flames, criticisms, thoughts, emotions, swearings are all welcomed. Just because I might not like it, doesn't mean you are not allowed to share it.**


End file.
